


Bubble Bath #5

by SummerStormFlower



Series: Bathtub Talks [5]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Asexual character(s), Asexuality, Bathtubs, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Gen, Important Discussions, Religion, mention of the bible, talks about religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Huey and Dewey talk about sexuality and faith... in the bathtub.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck
Series: Bathtub Talks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873114
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Bubble Bath #5

“Why is there glitter?”

“I can’t get rid of it! I don’t know what kind of a power Webby has, but apparently it includes glitter NEVER disappearing!”

“...Okay. Calm down, Huey.”

Huey exhaled deeply, relaxing against his side of the tub. Bubbles and glitter stuck to his skin. 

Dewey was across from him with his knees to his chest. 

“So,” Huey began, “what did you want to talk about?”

Dewey was quiet at first. Huey gave him time to organize his thoughts. 

“Remember how... we found out that I was actually asexual?” Dewey asked, poking the bubbles in the water. “Like you.”

Huey blinked, wondering where this was going. “Yeah.”

Dewey looked up. “Is being asexual a sin?”

Huey was surprised. He hadn’t been expecting this. He wasn’t at all equipped to answer that question. 

Dewey stares. 

Huey cleared his throat. “Uh, um...” he stammered, scratching his head. He snapped his fingers. “You know what, I think it depends on who you ask,” he said and launched into explanation, “If you asked a Catholic, I think they’d say no. If you asked a Christian, some might say yes, some might say no. Not all Christians think the same. If you asked a Mennonite, they... actually, I don’t know what they’d say. Now if you asked a Hutterite, they’d say yes—“

“Huey,” Dewey interrupted. 

Huey stopped. 

“I want to know if it’s a sin to God. Not other people.”

Now that... was something Huey definitely wasn’t equipped to answer. 

“Uh... I...” Huey sighed. “Dew, why would you come to me for this? You know I’m agnostic.”

Dewey nodded. “I know. But you also understand the struggle of having a thousand opinions thrown at you and not knowing which is the right answer,” he said. 

Huey couldn’t deny that. 

“I’ve been praying about it,” Dewey continued, “And I got this feeling inside me that I should ask you.”

Huey was still hesitant. “Dewey, I—“

“Yeah, I know, you’re not sure if you believe,” Dewey said, “but I know you also excessively study the Bible.”

Huey frowned in thought. Dewey waited. 

...

Then Huey figured out his response. 

“God says that celibacy is a revered thing. Asexuality and celibacy are different, but they can go hand in hand. I’ve heard asexuals refereed to as ‘natural celibates’ before,” Huey explained, remembering what he’d read. “God doesn’t dictate how much or how little sex a person should have in their life. Or lack of.”

Dewey nodded. “So then, that means...?”

“It’s probably not a sin,” replied Huey. 

Dewey smiled and slunk until his chin touched the water. “Thanks, Hugh.”

Huey was a little confused. “Do you... like... are you...?”

Dewey seemed to understand what Huey was trying to ask. “My prayer has been answered.”

Huey frowned. “How do you know?”

Dewey shrugged. “I just know.”

“That’s...”

Dewey bumped Huey’s foot gently with his own. “It’s when you believe, that you feel God. Only when you know, you feel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fun facts:  
> Mennonites are typically also Christian. Usually, they’re either Russian or German. (I’m German).
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
